Silenciosos temores
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: Un temor nacido después de escuchar la renuncia de su amigo, con tales palabras, ha puesto un poco nervioso a Aoto, pequeño delantero genio, aunque nadie parece notarlo... Un temor que se esfuma, con el tiempo, gracias a que siguen con su misma rutina. Y Aoto ya no tiene miedo, porque Tagi sí estará cuidándole las espaldas... al menos fuera de la cancha.


**Y aquí está Blue, reportándose para el deber. ¿Cuál deber? ¡A saber! Pero: ¡aquí estoy!**

 **Disclaimer:** _Ni Ginga e Kickoff ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, una como simplemente otra fan más los toma prestados sólo un momento al ser sus musas._

* * *

 **Silenciosos temores.**

 _By Blue-Salamon._

* * *

Aún después de que Tagi decidiera dejar el fútbol, Aoto y él no dejaban de frecuentarse... Mejor dicho, Tagi no dejaba de ir ni a la casa de Aoto ni a esa cancha donde el rubio hacia sus prácticas solitarias, repitiendo las rutinas acostumbradas en los respectivos lugares de manera indefinida. Seguían viendo la televisión juntos, practicando juntos.

Tagi seguía parándose delante de él en la portería mientras pateaba el balón, seguía tomando su lugar delante del televisor y en el piso en medio de la sala de estar de su casa, seguía acompañándolo en los recesos y preocupándose cuando "olvidaba" ir a la escuela...

Ese era el motivo principal por el que al rubio le costaba todavía asimilar el hecho de que su compañero ya no era de equipo, sino sólo de clases.

Aoto, honestamente, se sentía más perdido de lo que nunca se había sentido antes.

... Hace apenas unos días, Tagi había comenzado a practicar discretamente otro deporte: básquetbol. Cosa que realmente no sorprendía al pequeño delantero genio, puesto que desde que su amigo había ganado altura, se había vuelto alguien bastante codiciado por el equipo de baloncesto que había en su escuela.

Aoto, además de desorientado, estaba un poco malhumorado. Su razón (aunque no la única) iba al día anterior, en el que habían tenido el primer partido de muchos... que estaría sin Tagi cubriéndole las espaldas.

Se había sentido extrañamente frustrado al ver que el trabajo con el nuevo portero de Heavenly no era tan preciso como con el de Tagi.

Ya lo había dicho antes, cuando su amigo había anunciado su renuncia, Tagi no era malo... Pero el portero actual sí (en comparación con Tagi, por supuesto).

Y ahora, como muchas otras veces, no sabía cómo tratar con su recién refrescada desorientada situación... teniendo justo al frente a la razón de la misma.

Dejó al esférico rodar de vuelta a sus pies luego de haberlo pateado con poca fuerza hacia una de las patas de una silla no muy lejana, mientras de reojo veía a su animado amigo frente al televisor, viendo el partido y apoyando al equipo que se había ganado su confianza desde el principio.

Atendió de nuevo el balón a sus pies.

Tagi lanzó una exclamación de pronto y se volvió al rubio tras bajarle de sopetón casi todo el volumen al televisor, en el que las personas en el estadio se mostraban igual o más emocionadas que él, para oírse sobre este con más facilidad. —¿Viste eso? ¡Esa parada fue increíble!

Aoto se tomó unos segundos antes dirigirle su mirada cargada con la indiferencia que acostumbraba. Si no era un partido en el que jugara alguien como Maradona, este no podía interesarle menos a él.

Sin embargo, Tagi no tardó en comenzar a intentar explicar lo que había sucedido en cuanto tuvo los ojos ajenos en él, importándole poco si en la televisora hacían su propio recuento de lo pasado en el final del partido y también el hecho de que a Aoto parecía no interesarle nada.

Y quizá después de un rato de estar hablando el más alto de los dos viniera notado la mirada del rubio yéndose a otra parte, pero no se detuvo ni disminuyeron sus ánimos estando tan acostumbrado a situaciones como esa.

—Tagi. —Lo interrumpió repentinamente, indicándole con la mano que se fuera a sentar a su lado, en el sofá de su casa. Tagi hizo lo señalado por el rubio, continuando con su animada charla, porque había sido gracias a uno de sus 'héroes' del deporte que el partido no había ido a extras o a penales. Gracias a la parada de un portero al que admiraba se evitó un empate.

Aoto sostuvo con firmeza su silencioso estado, sin hacer la más mínima aportación al relato que poco le importaba.

La televisión seguía encendida y el control remoto estaba al frente de la misma, por el lugar que antes había ocupado Tagi.

Aoto pensó que le gustaría ir por el remoto o levantarse siquiera a apagar la tele, pero como el aparato estaba en el volumen mínimo y Tagi le había hecho caso en sentarse a su lado, habiendo cumplido uno de sus caprichos, se sintió desganado en la idea de abandonar su lugar.

Al rato, apoyó su cabeza en el brazo de su larguirucho amigo. Y, poco después, se dejó caer en su regazo, usando las piernas del otro como almohada cuando la emoción de Tagi había pasado de casi eufórica a algo más relajado.

El balón había llegado a sus manos momentos atrás gracias a un movimiento con sus pies y ahora que se encontraba sobre su estómago, entornó los ojos, deteniéndose a oír por encima las palabras de Tagi...

Tagi lo observó desde arriba cuando finalmente se le agotaron las palabras. Su mano, apoyada en su pierna, tanteó sus posibilidades de acariciar la cabellera rubia de su mejor amigo. Y, cuando no percibió ninguna nota de alarma ni algún especie de reclamo, sus dedos se dedicaron a cepillar los cabellos del chico olvidándose un poco del titubeo.

Una sonrisa curveó los labios de Aoto, quien, después, cerró los ojos y terminó por comenzar a reír.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —a pesar de su desconcierto, Tagi no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se le trepara a la cara.

Y es que Aoto no solía hacerlo mucho, pero si cuando lograba encontrar una sonrisa en su gesto sentía una felicidad repentina por poder verla, escuchar su risa era indiscutiblemente mejor. Mil veces mejor.

Aoto no dejó de reír en un rato más. Y Tagi se vio obligado a dejar de acariciarle la cabeza, porque se estaba moviendo mucho y no quería terminar por tirarle del cabello por accidente.

Cuando finalmente la risa se le fue. Levantó el balón en sus manos y lo observó desde su posición.

Las mejillas de Aoto habían terminado ruborizadas y en las orillas de sus ojos se pueden ver unas pequeñas lágrimas que no terminaron por salir. Tagi puede ver su rostro volver a la serenidad acostumbrada, esa impasible máscara que no deja ver lo mucho que a veces le llega a doler su situación y el hecho de seguir sin noticias sobre su padre. Su propio rostro deja de sonreír.

Poco a poco, una nueva sonrisa se forma en la boca de Aoto. Vuelve a bajar el balón y se abraza a él. Entonces es cuando se digna a responder las dudas del moreno. —Es que... No estás tan lejos, Tagi. —Es la única explicación que tiene para haberse puesto repentinamente tan feliz. Y apenas le dirige la mirada, con una sonrisa.

Tagi puede ver cómo le sonríe, en el segundo en que ve su mirada casi decirle 'es tuya', y un bochorno repentino le colorea de forma apenas visible el rostro. Alza la cabeza, no lo está mirando ahora, ni Aoto a él, pero en medio un ataque de nervios sus dedos vuelven a la tarea que habían abandonado. Cepilla el cabello de Aoto en silencio. Y no sabe bien en qué momento sucede, pero su mano libre se estira hasta tomar una de las del pequeño rubio y sus dedos —sus manos— terminan entrelazados —entrelazadas— sobre el balón.

Tagi siente un pequeño asalto de culpa cuando traga saliva y cree entender un poco aquellas palabras que han hecho eco en su corazón más que en su mente, golpeando en todas partes, inquietas... ¿Será que él también había hecho sufrir a Aoto...?

Lo cierto es que sí, pero Aoto jamás lo culparía directamente por dos razones. La primera es que de verdad no cree que sea culpa del moreno, la segunda es que tampoco quiere preocuparlo contándole que la primera noche después de su retiro, no había conseguido un solo sueño tranquilo y entre pequeñas pesadillas entrecortadas se había maldecido por su debilidad, liberando pequeñas lágrimas que (al menos quiso creer) contenian nada más que su propia frustración...

Aoto sabe que Tagi siempre se preocupa por él. A veces, incluso, haciendo cosas que él calificaría de innecesarias sólo por querer hacerle un bien.

Tagi niega de pronto con la cabeza, si ha sido así y su culpa no es injustificada, ya ha escuchado al rubio, por lo que prefiere sonreírle antes que pedir disculpas con palabras y, después de soltar un pequeño resoplo de risa, dice: —No es mi intención alejarme, Aoto.

Luego, sin pensarlo mucho, se agacha y le besa la frente.

—Te quiero.

Aoto se queda en blanco por un momento. Después, la sonrisa se apodera de sus labios.

—También te quiero, Tagi.


End file.
